Something Blue
by HelloSweetieSpoilers
Summary: Alaska Troi is a girl on the streets, an orphan seperated from her brother. When a chance encounter with and alien who calls himself the Doctor surfaces, as does the chance to travel with him, she leaps at the chance. Through their travels, however, Alaska will discover that there are hidden secrets that surround her, and that she must find a way to unlock them.
1. Chapter 1

A blue haired teen of fifteen sat in the front seat of an old van, feet propped up on the steering wheel, hands holding a cracked bowl of stale cereal while her mouth chewed a dry mouthful. The girl swallowed and looked at the bowl disdainfully. She hated Frosted Flakes.

The girl stretched her arm back and placed the bowl on the counter behind her. Grabbing the spine-cracked book from the seat beside her, she opened it to a dog-eared page and half-heartedly read.

Five minutes later she gave up on that as well. What she needed was to stretch her legs. Getting up, the girl opened the van door and stepped outside into the cloudy day. Trudging out of the alleyway she joined humanity on the streets of London. No one spared her a glance, even though her hair was blue and she wore old and frayed clothes and sneakers that were ready to disintegrate off her feet. The girl didn't care. Easier that way to pickpocket.

Spotting a tall man with large ears and nice, clean clothes, she deduced that he needed the strain of money to be lifted off his shoulders a bit. Casually walking behind him, she slipped her hand into his jacket pocket. Extracting it she came up with twenty pounds, enough for a proper meal. Hoping to get a little more cash, possibly for clothes, she retrieved a small key. Puzzling over it, she didn't notice the man had seen her stealing from him until he had her arm in a tight grip.

"Stealing from me I see," he said with a Northern accent.

"Let go of me!" The girl ordered.

"No," the man said calmly. "Come with me, we're going to have a little chat about stealing from people."

The man led her down an alleyway, stopping beside an old blue police box. "I'll take those," the man said, plucking the money and the key from her grasp while still holding tightly to her arm. "Now, young miss, answer me this - why were you stealing from me?"

The girl snorted. "As if I'd tell."

"You will unless you want me to call the cops," the man threatened.

The girl blanched. If the cops got her she would be taken to a foster home. Living in a decrepit camper van may be crummy, but it was better than a foster home. She'd heard the stories, how some were abusive, how others were packed tight, how more were neglectful. Plus if she went into the system she would never find Gideon.

"I'm short of money," the girl answered. Short, simple.

"Can't you ask your parents for money, instead of stealing?" The man scowled.

The girl masked her emotions, saying in a sassy tone, "That's just boring, ain't it? Stealing is more fun."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Do your parents know what you do?"

"No." She hadn't started stealing until they had died two years ago.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"My name," the girl replied cockily. The man's mouth twitched involuntarily with humor.

"What are you called, I meant."

The girl hesitated. She normally kept to herself. But what was the harm in this big-eared man? It's not like she'd ever see him again. If he did call the cops, she knew the back alleys well enough by now to make a quick escape. "Alaska," she relented. "Alaska Troi."

"Hello Alaska Troi," said the man. "My name is the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Alaska asked.

"Just the Doctor."

"Well, you had awesome parents, Doctor," Alaska said sarcastically. The Doctor ignored her.

"Where do you live, Alaska? I'm going to take you home and inform your parents of your deeds. Unless you'd prefer the police?"

Alaska smiled grimly and without humour. "94 Osbery Lane." Lie, of course. "You know what, I will go home. It's better my parents find out from me. Thank you Doctor, for opening my eyes. Well, _serius_."

Alaska shook his hand and then casually walked away from the Doctor, waiting until she had turned the corner to breathe. It didn't seem like he was going to do anything. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to see him again.

Sighing, Alaska looked down at her clenched hand. Opening it, she revealed her prize: the key.

Alaska loved keys. Always had. Didn't matter if she didn't have anything to open them with. She just loved to collect them. She had a small wooden boxful back at the van. Some days she would open the box and mull over each key, imagining what they could unlock, what type of person had owned them (most of her keys were from old pawn shops, which she stole from).

As she walked back to the van, Alaska studied the key she had recently filched. It was plain, no larger than a house key, and silver in colour. Very plain, with no numbers or words etched into it. Possibly a car key. Possibly not.

Having arrived back at the van, Alaska stopped. She lifted the key into empty air, and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine the type of lock that matched this key. Plain and silver like the key, small like a car lock, but not on a car. Alaska could almost _feel_ the key sliding in, and turned it.

Alaska gasped in pain, and let go of the key. She looked at her fingertips. They were an angry red, as if they had been burned. Alaska scanned the ground for the dropped key, but couldn't spot it. She heard a type of wheezing, groaning machine-like noise, and looked up.

And gasped.

The key was glowing, and floating in the air. No, not floating. Something was fading in and out, getting clearer as the noise got louder. Things blew around. Alaska's short blue hair blew into her face, but she was too stunned to brush it away. Finally the wheezing stopped, and the object finished materializing.

It was a blue police box.

Alaska gaped at it. How did it get here? How was that possible? She got another shock when the door opened and the big-eared Doctor stepped out.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said, looking around. He noticed the gaping Alaska, and frowned. "Oh, it's you again."

"How did you do that?" Alaska managed to say.

"What, land on your doorstep? I wasn't trying to, I got pulled off course," the Doctor said. He looked at the key in the lock, then glared at Alaska. "You little thief. You took my key! That's why the TARDIS was pulled off course - the key was summoning it." The Doctor snatched the key from the lock and put it in his jacket pocket. He looked around him. "Why are we in an alleyway? I thought you were headed home."

"I made a detour," Alaska lied. "How did you do that, with the box? Is it magic?"

The Doctor studied the girl. He figured she was the stubborn type, and tough. Maybe one trip wouldn't hurt.

"Why don't you come in and find out?" The Doctor invited, moving aside to let Alaska by. She stared at him.

"Seriously?" Alaska grinned.

The Doctor couldn't help it; he grinned back.

"Go on, Bluey," he coaxed. Alaska made face at the nickname but stepped inside. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She ran outside, around the box, then back inside. She couldn't believe it.

It was bigger on the inside.

"H-how?" Alaska stuttered. An amused Doctor appeared next to her at the console.

"It's called a TARDIS," he said. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time machine, it can travel anywhere through time and space, and it's mine."

"Is this a spaceship?" Alaska asked.

"Yep."

"Why's it a police box?"

"The TARDIS is designed to disguise itself as something ordinary to that time when it lands, so as to be inconspicuous. I landed in 1960's London and it disguised itself as a police box. Been stuck like that ever since." The Doctor patted the console. "Any other questions?"

"Just one," Alaska admitted. "Are you... are you an alien?"

"Yep. Does that bother you?"

"No." Alaska was surprised by her answer, and found that she wasn't lying.

"Fantastic." The Doctor started typing keys on the console. "So, Alaska Troi, where shall we go? Anywhere in time and space, ripe for the picking."

"I'd like to see a planet," Alaska said immediately. "History has been done, and the future will come tomorrow. What I want is a planet." She grinned excitedly. The Doctor grinned with her.

"One planet coming up," he said, reaching for a lever. Suddenly the screen on the console turned on, and he Doctor stopped to read it. "Well, that's new," he said. He started to push buttons and flip switches. "Sorry Bluey, that planet's going to have to wait. Something's come up. Why don't you go home and I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

Alaska wasn't going to settle for tomorrow. "Take me with you," she urged. "Show me how your magic box works. I want to see what your life is like."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, his hand resting on a lever. Alaska grinned, nodding.

"Absolutely."

The Doctor grinned. He liked the blue-haired girl. "Hold on," he warned, and pulled the lever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alaska glared at the Doctor as they left the TARDIS, rubbing her head. "You could've warned me."

"I did," the Doctor argued.

"All you said was hold on, you didn't say to what, or why," Alaska said. She looked around them. "Where are we?"

"Clothing department, London, in 2005," the Doctor replied. Alaska's eyes widened.

"2005," she repeated. "That's eleven years ago. I'd be about four right now."

"Did you still look blue?" The Doctor smirked.

"Shut up," Alaska said, rolling her eyes. "Why are we here?"

"I received an alien signal, one that suggested the Nestene Consciousness is lurking around London somewhere," the Doctor replied. He pulled out a weird type of screwdriver. "Sonic screwdriver," he answered before Alaska could ask. "Good for opening things, scanning, etc. In this case..." He pressed the button and a buzzing noise emitted from the glowing sonic. "...a signal tracker." He pointed down the corridor. "This way."

Alaska curiously followed the Doctor. "What's the Nestene Consciousness?" She asked.

"An alien," the Doctor replied. "It takes control of plastic, makes it come to life. I'm pretty sure that there's some walking plastic here."

The Doctor stopped outside a room, and opened the door. Alaska gasped in horror.

A man laid on the floor, his glassy eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. "Dead," the Doctor said sadly. Alaska managed to hold back a round of nausea. She'd seen dead bodies before, of homeless people. She was less affected than she used to be.

"Are you okay, Alaska?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Alaska nodded. The Doctor nodded, and lead her out of the room. They went down the hall, following the sonic screwdriver's signal. The Doctor opened a fire exit, and Alaska saw a blonde woman being cornered by plastic mannequins. "Doctor!" Alaska gasped.

The Doctor hurried to the girl. He grabbed her hand, and Alaska could saw his lips form the word run. The girl and the Doctor ran, just in time, through the fire exit. Alaska was on their heels. The dummies were in pursuit. The Doctor lead the two girls into a lift. The doors closed on one of the dummy's arms. The Doctor pulled it off and the doors closed.

"You pulled his arm off!" Gasped the blonde girl.

"Yep!" He said, tossing it to her. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you said it! Why students?"

" 'Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students."

The Doctor grinned. "That makes sense! Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students."

The blonde girl hesitated slightly, unsure of who it would be then. "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked.

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor stepped out of the lift. "Mind your eyes," the Doctor warned, using the sonic screwdriver to stop the blonde girl and Alaska followed him.

"That's sick!" The girl said. "That's just sick!" Alaska agreed that he could sound a bit more sympathetic.

"I've had enough of this now!" The blonde girl said to him as the trio walked down the hall. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" The Doctor didn't answer. "I said, who are they?"

The Doctor finally replied. "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this."

Heshowed the two girls an electronic device. "So!" He said, opening a fire exit for them. "My blue haired companion and I are going to go up there and blow them up, and we might well die in the process." Alaska threw the Doctor a startled look of terror, and he threw her a quick wink of reassurance. "But don't worry about us, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

The girl went through the door.

The Doctor continued. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shut the door. Then reopened it, so he and Alaska could poke their heads out. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, this is Alaska. What's your name?"

"Rose," the blonde girl replied.

The Doctor smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!"

He shut the door again, and ran up a stairwell. Alaska followed at his heels. They arrived at the rooftop, and the Doctor placed the device underneath a satellite dish.

"Thirty seconds," the Doctor said. He glanced at Alaska. "Run."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Alaska found herself grinning. She kinda liked doing this. She and the Doctor hurried to the TARDIS, and closed the doors.

"There's a signal coming from a flat from tomorrow morning. I'm going to land us and follow it. You're welcome to stay in the TARDIS."

"Are you crazy?" Alaska said. "I'm coming."

The Doctor grinned. "Knew I liked you for some reason." He pulled the lever down and then up. He and Alaska then left the TARDIS and entered an apartment building. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to lead them to an apartment.

"Just going to take a peak," he said, lying down and pointing the sonic at the cat flap. Alaska could hear the screws faintly dropping to the floor on the other side. The cat flap flipped open but Alaska couldn't see anything from above. A gasp resounded and the flap closed as the door opened.

It was the girl, Rose.

"What're you doing here?" The Doctor asked, standing up.

"I live here," Rose answered.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor sounded almost annoyed.

Rose replied, more annoyed. "Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

The Doctor scanned her with his sonic. "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked on her skull. "No, bonehead. Bye, then!" Alaska snickered. The duo made to go, but Rose pulled them back inside.

"You two, inside. Right now." She shut the door.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice called.

Rose poked her head around a doorway. **"** It's about last night, they're part of the inquiry." Alaska heard her say. "Give us ten minutes." Rose walked deeper into the flat.

"She deserves compensation," the body-less voice said.

"Huh, we're talking millions," the Doctor nudged Alaska. The two leaned on opposite sides against the doorframe, waiting for Rose to come back. Alaska saw the woman, who was blonde and seemed to be in her late thirties or early forties, look at the Doctor for a moment and stand up, flirtatiously.

"I'm in my dressing gown," she purred.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor nodded.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," the woman continued.

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

"No." The Doctor walked off. The woman pulled a face at his back. Alaska sniggered and followed the Doctor into the living room.

"Don't mind the mess," Rose said. "Do you want a coffee?" She looked at Alaska unsurely. "Or maybe juice, or..."

"Coffee's good, thank-you," Alaska smiled. She hadn't eaten since a few hours ago (well, technically eleven years in the future) and it hadn't been much.

The Doctor nodded. "Might as well, thanks! Just milk."

Rose went into the kitchen."We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us."

The Doctor picked up a gossip magazine. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien," he said to Alaska.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong," Rose called.

The Doctor picked up a book and flicked through it. "Sad ending."

"They said on the news they'd found a body."

The Doctor picked up an envelope and read it. "Rose Tyler." He looked in a mirror at his reflection. He looked almost surprised. "Ahh, could've been worse!" He prodded his large ears. "Look at me' ears."

Alaska stared at him. "Are you always this weird?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep."

Alaska rolled her eyes.

Rose was still talking. "All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

The Doctor shuffled a pack of cards. "Luck be a lady!"

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

The Doctor shuffled the cards again and managed to make them all go flying. "You're doing it wrong," Alaska chided. She quickly picked them up and shuffled them expertly, making them fly from hand to hand. "See?"

"Show off," the Doctor said. Alaska smirked.

"I want you to explain everything," Rose continued from the kitchen.

Alaska heard scuffling behind the couch. She looked at the Doctor. "I hear it too," he said, and then louder, "What's that then? You got a cat?"

"No," came Rose's reply.

The Doctor leaned behind the sofa and the dummy's arm leaped out and grabbed him by the neck. He frantically tried to get it off of him and Alaska ran over to help.

Rose wandered in with coffee, not noticing them. "We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..."

Behind her, the Doctor was being strangled viciously by the hand while he and Alaska tried vainly to fight it off. Rose didn't quite seem to register that the Doctor was being harassed by a rubber hand.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out," she said, putting down the three mugs of coffee. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it? And Alanna, right?

The Doctor threw the hand off and it flew across the room, attaching itself to Rose's face. She screamed and the Doctor and Alaska leaped up and tried to pull it off.

The Doctor and Rose crashed onto the coffee table, breaking it, and rolled onto the floor. The Doctor pushed her back onto the sofa and got out his sonic screwdriver. The hand immediately flew off, and latched itself around Alaska's throat.

Realizing that it's third victim was smaller, the hand smartly pulled her to the floor and kept her head underneath the tv stand. Alaska struggled for breath, frantic fingers clawing at the plastic grip around her neck. The Doctor grabbed her ankles and pulled her so that her head was visible. He then pointed his sonic screwdriver at the hand, disabling it. Alaska wrenched it away from her throat.

"It's alright, I've stopped it," the Doctor assured her. "There you go, you see? _'_ Armless."

Alaska glared. "Do you think?" She used it to whack him on the shoulder.

 _"_ Ow!" Rubbing his shoulder, the Doctor pulled Alaska to her feet. "C'mon, I can track the signal with this." He held up the now disabled arm. The two ran down the building stairs, Rose hot on their tail.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off," she said.

"Yes we can," said the Doctor. "Here we are, this is us two, swanning off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!" Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't."

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs, and go through the doors.

"Alright then," Rose nodded. "I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor scoffed.

Rose nodded sheepishly. "Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you two?"

"I told you! This blue-haired annoyance here -"

"Oi!" Alaska yelped.

" -her name is Alaska Troi," the Doctor ignored. "I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah. But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

He grinned and waved. "Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Alaska asked him.

"Sort of," he nodded. Alaska rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Rose goaded. "You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home. Longer than Alaska."

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!"

"Not just you," Alaska reminded her, rubbing her throat.

The Doctor said, "It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

"What war?" Alaska hissed. "You never said anything about a war."

Rose took the plastic arm from the Doctor.

"Okay, start from the beginning," she said.

The trio walked out onto a road, heading in the general direction of the parked TARDIS. "If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" Rose asked.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm," the Doctor replied. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." The Doctor was silent for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

The three of them laughed. "No," the Doctor replied.

"I know," Rose said.

The Doctor continued. "It's not a price war." He laughed again, then went serious. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

"But you're still listening. Both of you."

Alaska glanced at him. Rose stopped. The Doctor walked on.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?" Rose said.

The Doctor stopped. "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He walked back to her, and Alaska shuffled closer. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He looked at both girls, standing side by side, and took their hands. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..."He let their hands drop. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He took the arm and waved it in her face. "Go home." He looked at Alaska. "You, let's go."

The Doctor lead Alaska away. A moment later they heard Rose walk away. The duo boarded the TARDIS.

"What type of alien are you, Doctor?" Alaska questioned him as he fiddled with the console.

"The type that is alone," he said, not looking up. "You wouldn't understand."

He pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to shake and make that wheezing, groaning sound. The Doctor didn't hear what Alaska sadly whispered next.

"I understand plenty."


End file.
